videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimentio
'Super Paper Mario' “Now...Ladies and gentlemen...Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!” —Dimentio, Super Paper Mario According to Carson, Dimentio approached Count Bleck on his own, wishing to join him. While he was turned down once, he was hired after Bleck read about someone having a similar role in the Dark Prognosticus.[1]. Any other information related to his past is limited and contradictory. One of Carson's stories implies that Dimentio may be the descendant of the magician who created the Pixls[2]. Regardless of his exact role in the Prognosticus, Dimentio quickly became involved in Bleck's attempt to fulfill it, if only for his own ends. Dimentio is first shown at a meeting between Count Bleck and his other minions, not contributing until Nastasia mentions the appearance of the possible heros of prophecy (Mario & Tara). He decides to go to Yold Desert with O'Chunks to see this hero for himself, though he doesn't meet him until moments before he uses magic to force Fracktail, the robotic guardian of the second Pure Heart, to attack them. Despite this being the first encounter between Dimentio and the protagonists, Tippi immediately recognizes him, though no one seems to notice[3] (the fact that Tippi recognized Dimentio may support Carson's story, as both Tippi and the magician were members of the tribe of the ancients). After Fracktail's defeat, Dimentio realizes that Mario may actually be the hero of prophecy and initiates a secret plan. Dimentio soon learns that the prophecy tells of four heroes rather than one and concludes that Princess Peach, involved in the creation of the Chaos Heart, will be the second hero. He warps her from Castle Bleck (where she is held captive) to Flipside so she can join Mario. Dimentio likely does something similar with Bowser, who wakes up in the Bitlands with several of his minions, although it is never explicitly stated or shown. Eventually, after Mario and friends defeat O'Chunks and Mimi, Dimentio is sent to get rid of the heroes. Instead, he tests their strength by fighting them in Dimension D. After beating him, Dimentio states that he expected the heroes to beat him, returns them to The Dotwood Tree, and leaves. A scene is then shown of him muttering to himself about assisting the heroes and helping them to become strong enough to defeat Bleck. Upon his return to Castle Bleck, Dimentio learns that Luigi is the ideal host for the Chaos Heart's power. After eavesdropping on a conversation between Bleck and Nastasia, Dimentio travels to The Land of the Cragnons to meet an "acquaintance," and obtains two Floro Sprouts, testing them when O'Chunks is ordered to defeat the heroes there. Before the fight begins, Dimentio warps O'Chunks to Dimension D, increasing the latter's strength. Once the heroes defeat him, a Floro Sprout manifests on O'Chunks's head, causing him to become Dimentio's servant, as well as powering him up. After they defeat O'Chunks, Dimentio is certain that Mario and his friends are almost ready to confront Bleck. With functional Floro Sprouts in his possession, Dimentio next plans to unite the fourth hero with the other three. Luring Mimi and Mr. L to Sammer's Kingdom in order to distract the heroes, he waits until the dimension is obliterated by The Void, the heroes return to the kingdom in search of its Pure Heart, and Mr. L engages them in combat. Capitalizing on Mr. L's defeat, Dimentio uses magic to release Luigi from Nastasia's hypnosis and send him to The Underwhere, where those whose lives are gone are judged. Dimentio then tracks Mario, Peach, and Bowser to Flipside and repeats the performance, indirectly allowing Mario and his friends to repair the Pure Heart and eventually return to the world of the living. To cover his tracks, Dimentio meets with Bleck and informs him that Mr. L has joined the heroes. Dimentio steals the Chaos Heart shortly after Count Bleck's defeat. As the heroes gather the last Pure Heart, Dimentio finalizes his plans. He begins by informing Bleck that Tippi uttered the name "Blumiere," knowing that Bleck would be weakened by what that name meant (namely that his lost love, Lady Timpani, is alive rather than dead as Bleck had assumed). Next, taunting Mario and Luigi as they travel through Castle Bleck, Dimentio manipulates the reflections of the castle mirrors and creates hundreds of clones to confuse the duo as he shoots energy blasts at them. When they finally confront him, he initiates a game of "magic tag," making the brothers chase him through every dimension they visited during their quest. Once the chase is over, he reveals his intentions and offers to have Mario and Luigi join him in defeating Bleck, when in actuality, he plans on enslaving them with Floro Sprouts, as shown if the player accepts his alliance. After Dimentio explains how he's been "helping" the heroes the whole time, Tippi realizes that Dimentio is untrustworthy and encourages the brothers and the girls to refuse. They do so, and Tara, being the brave, meaningful girl she is, refuses, by rebuking him. And Dimentio insults Luigi, who then decides to attack Dimentio alone, Despite Tara’s worries about what Dimento will do to him. Luigi fights and beats Dimentio only to be trapped in a magic force field with him. Under the pretense of ending his and Luigi's games, Dimentio uses magic to plant a Floro Sprout in Luigi's subconscious and waits for Bleck's defeat. Dimentio then attempts to finish off his master, but his attack is blocked by Nastasia. Dimentio triggers Luigi's Floro Sprout, turning him back into Mr. L. He then merges with Luigi's and the Chaos Heart to form Super Dimentio, simultaneously sending Bleck, Tippi, and Nastasia to Dimension D, declaring his intention of torturing Bleck after he is finished with the remaining Heroes of Light. Armed with the power of the Chaos Heart, Dimentio remakes Castle Bleck in his image and battles the remaining three heroes for the fate of all worlds. Believing the energy of the Pure Hearts exhausted during their use in the fight with Bleck, Despite their efforts, and Tara and Anna’s magic, Dimentio is invulnerable to them. Tara is enraged as Dimentio’s power affects the dimensions about or are consumed by The Void, and yells at him for his despicable actions and why he’s manipulate them for his twisted entertainment. Dimento is about to defeat the heroes and do the two girls in when his plans are interrupted by the reemergence of the Pure Hearts, born out of the love and loyalty Bleck's minions have for him. The combined power of the Pure Hearts makes Dimentio vulnerable, Being open to any powerful attack, Tara and Anna gather their magic with Tippi’s and all of Pixls’ magical energy and cast a powerful Unison Raid-like spell with showers destructive Rainbow light onto Dimento, making his into transformed body explode, and he is eventually vanquished. Uttering his signature "Ciao!" for the last time, Super Dimentio spits out Luigi and the Chaos Heart and then explodes, still laughing. It is quickly revealed by Bleck that despite this, Dimentio left behind "a shadow of his power" to continue controlling the Chaos Heart. With time running out, Count Bleck announces that the only way to destroy the Chaos Heart is through true love. He and Tippi exchange vows at the same altar where Peach and Bowser were almost married and where the Chaos Heart was created (with Tara helping them renew their marriage), activating the true potential of the Pure Hearts and completely destroying the Chaos Heart. Dimentio's plans are thus permanently undone as the dimensions consumed by The Void return to normal. Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters